makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Patchouli Knowledge
Bio Patchouli Knowledge is a witch and resident of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She's friends with the mistress of the house, Remilia Scarlet, and acts as resident librarian. She's known as a highly capable, experienced, and studious magician, usually found researching the countless tomes within the house library. But her great abilities are offset by her poor health, caused by long-time reclusivity and asthma. She's always interested where knowledge is concerned and will proactively go and try to acquire it. Movelist Skill Cards *Summer Red: Patchouli shoots a large fireball. *Winter Element: Patchouli summons a waterway at the enemy's feet and attacks with a high-pressure water spout. *Spring Wind: Patchouli creates a gust of wind that’ll create distance between you and the opponent. *Static Green: Patchouli rises in a dragon punch arc, hitting the opponent multiple times with a small ball of lightning. *Condensed Bubble: Patchouli creates a bubble shield that stops enemy attacks. It bursts after taking a certain amount of damage, but that can deal damage back as a sort of counter. *Autumn Blade: Patchouli creates a circular saw blade, which is thrown at the enemy. *Wipe Moisture: Patchouli lashes fire at the enemy like a whip. *Dew Spear: Patchouli causes several crystal spears erupt from the ground and rain down on the opponent from the sky. *Autumn Edge: Patchouli creates sharp blades and manipulate them to rush at the opponent. *Summer Flame: Patchouli sends flames in a great arc, focusing not on power but on spread. It's not terribly powerful, but dodging it requires lots of movement. *Flash of Spring: Patchouli creates a shot of extremely pressurized air and throws it at the opponent. *Emerald City: Patchouli causes two large aqua-colored crystals to burst out of the ground on both sides of her, sending the opponent flying upwards. *Force Lasher: Patchouli creates a sword from metal and throws it at the enemy. She can also wield the sword while moving by holding down the button. *Diamond Hardness: Patchouli gains super armor until she is either hit once or the buff's duration runs out, blinking gold for this period of time. *Sticky Bubbles: Patchouli sprays non-damaging bubbles which trap the enemy in mid-air. The bubbles cannot be blocked. Spell Cards *Moon Sign "Silent Selene": Patchouli pulls out her book of magic, then condenses moonlight into arrows of light that surround her like a shield. *Earth Metal Sign "Emerald Megalopolis": Patchouli creates Jeweled pillars that rise from the ground and impale the opponent in succession. *Metal Wood Sign "Elemental Harvester": Patchouli floats in the air for a bit as gear-shaped blades spin around her. Last Word *Grand Philosopher's Stone: Patchouli sends out Koakuma, who acts as a projectile that will float across 3/4 of the screen before returning back to Patchouli. If Koakuma hits, Patchouli then summons gems (Each representing fire, water, wood, metal, earth, sun, and moon) that fire large projectiles at the opponent. Misc. *Battle Intro: She appears floating, reading a book. She then looks at the opponent, says “One does not to read the spell book to see the outcome of this battle.” *Taunt: She reads her book for a bit, then says "Mukyu~". *Victory Pose: She says “If you can find their weakness, you can beat anyone.” She then floats and reads her book. Winning Quotes It may be possible to prepare for the typhoon in advance, but to tell the truth we still fear its arrival. All things have their attributes. Attributes and weaknesses are the same. Ahhh, boiling water with magic today as well. The power of magic is like those of science. Meaning, it's at the forefront of the times! Vs. Self: However, image-splitting is tiring... Vs. Reimu: The shrine isn't a good place for using magic. It needs to be more chaotic. Vs. Marisa: It would seem I was right all along. Now, I expect you'll want to pay me the price of those books in danmaku. Vs. Sakuya: Recently, that rat has been doing more damage again. Vs. Remilia: You want to go see the kappa's place again? But it's so close to the river. Vs. Flandre: Yes, there are libraries all over the world, Miss Flandre. Vs. Alice: Though you're using magical strings to control the dolls, controlling so many is quite a feat. Vs. Youmu, Yuyoko and Murasa: Explaining the existence of ghosts using magic is a good first step in studying it. Vs. Yukari: The magic outside sure has advanced. There are too few researchers in Gensokyo. Vs. Suika: The eyes of the holly olive leaves are stuck? What a ridiculous line. Vs. Reisen: My eyes must be getting worse or something. Vs. Aya: If you want to sort them, tengu are the magician types. They're the same in seeking the truth. Vs. Komachi: The Higan has no day or night, no winter or summer. I wonder what that means. Vs. Iku: Swimming through the clouds sure is convenient. I wonder if you ever meet dragons. Vs. Sanae: Curses base themselves on imitating form. From the starting line, they are different from the magic which expose the truth. But I guess in the end they are the same thing. Vs. Cirno: Fairies are things of natural phenomenon. And there are often instances of magic controlling fairies. Hence they are slaves. Vs. Meiling: There have been lots of mice in the library recently, but it seems our cats are just sieves... Vs. Utsuho: So, how does nuclear fusion work? I wonder how it creates energy. Vs. Amaterasu: The powers that gods use are basically curses, huh? Vs. Hsien-Ko: The undead are weak against fire. I've exposed your weak point. Vs. Ryu: What is it that makes a great warrior? That is truly something I cannot answer, but I believe you may the answer soon enough. Vs. Demitri: As expected, you have lots of weaknesses...If you don't catch me by surprise, you know you can't win, right? Vs. Jon Talbain: You may not like having this “curse”, but you must learn to realize that this “curse” can also be a blessing. Vs. Akuma, M. Bison and Wesker: Humans that reject their humanity will regret their actions too late. Vs. Morrigan: Tall. Mischievous. Similar hair style... Even wings on your head and back. You remind me of Koakuma in many ways. Vs. Chun Li and Cammy: Yes, officer, we do have a trespasser coming into the library every now and then. We can handle kicking her out; I just don't want her to disrupt my study time. Vs. Masamune, Batsu and Asura: Please keep your voice down. I'm trying to read. Vs. Dante, Nero and Trish: So demon hunters are trying to disrupt my reading? This is getting quite redundant. Vs. Vergil and Soki: Were you looking for something? I don't mind lending you a book, but please do keep your sword sheathed. Vs. Guile and Saki: Please don't bring any ridiculous wars into my library. Vs. Juri, B.B. Hood, Tron, Bass, Rumia, Mima, Shinki, Wriggle and Sonson: That was just rude. I hope you're ready to clean up the mess you made. Vs. Sakura and Keine: If you have any school assignments coming up, I'll gladly lend you a few books. Vs. Arthur and Kaguya: You wish to meet Lady Remilia? Right over there. Don't make too much noise, though. Vs. Felicia and Kagerou: The younger sister always said she wanted a pet, but I'm afraid she'd kill them on the first day by accident. Vs. Megaman, Roll, Zero, Hayato, Jin, Dr. Wily, Nick and Nitori: Technology is more of a hassle than a benefit. Magic tends to bring quicker and more efficient results. Vs. Chris, Jill and Frank: I'm actually surprised you're still alive after fighting off hordes of the undead with what little resources you had. Very impressive. Vs. Viewtiful Joe: If things like that exist in movies, then I'll just stick to literature, thank you very much. Vs. Captain Commando and Mokou: I hope you have enough to cover all the books you burned. Vs. Phoenix Wright and Shikieki: I've read a few law books in my free time, so you shouldn't be surprised I found a loop hole in your case. Vs. Ruby: You're not the first female pirate, just so you know. Vs. Gene and Ichirin: What good will all that punching do you? Vs. Byakuren: Magic applied for such trivial uses. I hope you'll remember what real magic is like. Vs. Futo: Since you lost, why don't you use your feng shui in the library so that I won't be disturbed. Vs. Miko: Do what you want here. Just don't bother me. Vs. Koishi and Kokoro: You're too quiet. I like that. Vs. Mamizou, Momiji, and Yuuka: Why don't you head back to the forest and out of my hair?` Vs. Mystia: Take your concert elsewhere. I'm trying to read. Vs. Strider Hiryu: Thank you for at least attacking me quietly. Vs. Tenshi: Heaven has no weather? So you mean, weather is something that was conjured? Vs. Shantae: Ah, yes. I have heard much about genies in the stories of the Arabian nights. Vs. Yuugi: Hey, if you wanna fight, at least wait outside until I finish reading. Vs. Tessa: At first, I didn't like you cause you reminded me of that annoying magician...but now, I see you and I have alot in common. Vs. Satori: If you wish to read something, read a book. I'll happily lend you one. Vs. Firebrand: This gargoyle's quest...has failed. Vs. Medicine: I've already learned how to deal with poisons from my book. Too bad for you. Vs. Anakaris: So how exactly are mummies made? Vs. Yumemi: my knowledge comes from books, so look at those if you're so interested. Vs. Amingo: Your dialect isn't in any of the Spanish books I've read. Vs. Nue: I'm too busy to be scared right now. Vs. Kogasa: I could use you if it rains again. Vs. Spencer: Weird thing is, the library had many books on robotics. Vs. Hina: You know what would be really fortunate? If people would just leave me alone to my books. Vs. Kasen: Your pets are more docile than they appear. Vs. Dan: Maybe I should make a bug zapper. That way I won't have to lift a finger to keep you out. Vs. Seija: I can’t read my books if you keep making a racket. Vs. Ken: If you burn my books, we’re gonna have a serious problem. Vs. Seiga: Do what you want here. Just don't bother me. Ending (Patchouli is seen in the Scarlet Devil Mansion reading when Tessa comes up to her.) Patchouli: Yes? How can I help you? Tessa: Um…Hi, my name is Tessa…and I am on a quest to gain knowledge. Patchouli: How Ironic. That happens to be my last name. Tessa: Really? Patchouli: *Nods* So you seek to gain knowledge? Well, this is a library and I do have many books here that may contain some information that you seek. (Tessa starts reading.) Tessa: My my. Intriguing. These books are amazing! Do you mind if I take a few? Patchouli: *Sigh* I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to say no. I already have a magician that comes here and steals my books. But if you want to, you can go read in the corner over there. Just sit someplace where Koakuma can watch you. Category:Female Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Characters